Al'terra (Manners)
Manners and Etiquette Eating High table manners are considered almost norm among the Al'terrian Pride but can be found everyone in the country. When entering a proper high dinner, guests must stand behind their appropriate chair until the host has been seated. The table is set with three small plates in a triangle pointing towards the guest, a tresp laid or standing in the middle of the plates. A tall straight glass is placed behind the plates. Typically a pre-course is already plated and consists of one sweet, one cold potato dish, and one soup or stew - all cold. These are consumed and the dishes replaced with a large square plate moving onto the main meal. If the dinner is not plated, dishes are served from left to right around the table. In order, the main courses are a traditional roasted lamb, a dish involving greens (may or may not be a salad), a series of spiced lemon pieces, a fish dish (in areas where this is hard to find, it’s sometimes substituted for poultry), a soup, a grains based dish such as tossed barley, a vegetable dish, a warm potato dish, and finally another lamb dish. The plate this is served upon is usually indented so it looks like it contained a tic-tac-toe game, or like a waffle if you can visualize that better, and the main courses are dished into each square, left to right, top to bottom. The bowl of soup is always in the middle. It doesn’t matter what order the food is consumed. but it is considered rude not to at least taste everything. Three different tresps are provided with the main course in proper dining: one with four large spokes, another with none smaller spokes, and one with twenty’ half of which are knife like. Any of these can be used. A series of drinks are offered, all cold, usually water and lemonade being the expected drinks and then a few of the hosts choosing that may compliment the meal. When the main meal is removed from the table, a hot beverage is provided: many While tof tea, hot juice, cider….you will not find alcohol at a high table. Ever. Last course, if taken at the table, is served on an elevated plate and can be hot or cold, usually with an element of sweet to it, but not over the top sweetness. The tresp served with it is usually incorporated into the design of the food itself. At a proper high table, no guest can leave the table before the host and must follow their line of conversation with changing the topic. Usually such formalities are only followed it Pride functions involving the King or Queen. Introductions Upon meeting another person, the one of lower ranking will not only avert eyes, but also bend both knees (either together or apart, like a curtsey but think more angular) dependent on the difference between them. Thies gesture is considered every time upon meeting and gets 'sloppier' typically with familiarity. Typically the most learned person is introduced first and let to go first through first. This is often, but not always, associated with age. Guests House guests are treated to an initial cold drink - water or water with lemon as available, and a good seat. Hosts are expected to offer them a book to read, which is typically politely declined regardless of why the person has been invited over. No other food or drink need be offered for manners sake (for example, a meal) and it would be rude to assume yourself over for any length of time. Business Interactions Business meetings and deals are expected to be carried out in a neutral place, over again a neutral, nonmost obvious is-alcoholic drink. Good cafes charge a cut of a business deal for providing the hosting - which they are expected to receive. Each party will bring an emblem or example of their trade - lawyer and client for example might bring a small pin of their choosing, while merchant and vendor make bring actual wares. When purchasing in the final transaction, both boards must sit on the slab to seal the deal such that both parties consented to it (as the board only obeys its owner).] Conversations Polite conversaitons can fall around books, political discourse, news, develipments in the city, and unbiased facts. Al'terrians do like their gossip. At the time of TCM, the Queen has just come into power, there has been a book come out from a well known author Anna Wellen linking crystals to traditional board reading, there has been extra round of guards placed out so that would be interesting. Military While the military of Al'terra is only raised in times of need but absolute courtesy is required between levels of the military. There is code within the military itself, but the Jin-Ti are themselves honour bound (some inspiration from Samarui?) to deal in fair fights, where appropriate, with equals that bear the same weapons. They warn their opponent with their achievements and capability and give them the option of retreat. When in political tryst, their aim is to disable not harm. In times of war, it is a clean death - which they say. They observe the most formal and polite laws in diplomacy with neighbouring nations, being served last and insisting the host be given good fortunate and favour first in all circumstances. Jin-Ti are the Pride that think least of themselve and most of others, as trained, even the most selfish amongst them. All military in Al'terra must answer to the Jin-Ti, even the apprentices. Master or Mistress is used afore their names, no eye contact made, and usually the inferior is knelt in greeting or waiting of command. Linguistic Graces Although swearing is not forbidden in any situation, it is seen as lazy linguistics and not indicative of intelligence, and thus not used except in fluffy ways informal circumstances. Styles of Address Jin-Ti - 'The Amplified...' Tincane - 'The Magnificent...' Fviya - 'The Illustrious...' Various forms within the Pride include 'The Well Noble...' 'The Highly Learned...' 'The Well Strictly...' Diplomats - 'His/Her Excellency...' The King - 'His Most Excellent/Gracious/Faithful High Majesty...' in the first instance, followed by either 'Majesty' or 'High Master' The Queen - 'Her Most Glorious/Noble/Brilliant High Magnificence...' in the first instance, followed by 'Magnificence' or 'High Mistress' Court Members - When introduced to other members as 'The High Well-born' Medical personal - 'Merciful one' or sometimes 'Benevolent one' People in Temple - 'His/Her Reverent' or 'The Very Reverend' or 'The Presiding' or 'The Worship', in person 'Reverent' or 'Canon' (See Religion' Military - All referred to as 'Honourable' regardless of ranking, given the average person isn't acquainted with how the rankings work.